"Truth Hurts" by Lizzo
"Truth Hurts" is a song released by American singer and rapper Lizzo. It was released on September 19, 2017 by Nice Life Recording Company and Atlantic Records. It was written by Lizzo, Jesse Saint John, Mina Lioness, Steven Cheung (better known as Tele), and Ricky Reed, the latter two having co-produced the track. Though it did not chart at the time of its release, it later became a viral sleeper hit in 2019 after gaining popularity on the TikTok video sharing app. The song was included as a bonus track on the deluxe version of Lizzo's third studio album Cuz I Love You and reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Lizzo's first song to do so. The song's popularity was also bolstered by its appearance in the Netflix film Someone Great(2019). The accompanying music video has amassed more than 135 million views on YouTube. Lyrics Intro Why're men great 'til they gotta be great? Woo! 1 I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that bitch Even when I'm crying crazy Yeah, I got boy problems, that's the human in me Bling bling, then I solve 'em, that's the goddess in me You coulda had a bad bitch, non-committal Help you with your career just a little You're 'posed to hold me down, but you're holding me back And that's the sound of me not calling you back Chorus Why're men great 'til they gotta be great? ('Til they gotta be great) Don't text me, tell it straight to my face (Tell it straight to my face) Best friend sat me down in the salon chair (Down in the salon chair) Shampoo press, get you out of my hair Fresh photos with the bomb lighting (Bomb lighting) New man on the Minnesota Vikings (Minnesota Vikings) Truth hurts, needed something more exciting (Yee) Bom bom bi dom bi dum bum bay (Eh, yeah, yeah, yeah) 2 You tried to break my heart? Oh, that breaks my heart That you thought you ever had it No, you ain't from the start Hey, I'm glad you're back with your bitch I mean, who would wanna hide this? I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever be your side chick I put the sing in single Ain't worried 'bout a ring on my finger So you can tell your friend, "Shoot your shot" when you see 'em It's okay, he already in my DMs Chorus Why're men great 'til they gotta be great? ('Til they gotta be great) Don't text me, tell it straight to my face (Tell it straight to my face) Best friend sat me down in the salon chair (Down in the salon chair) Shampoo press, get you out of my hair Fresh photos with the bomb lighting (Bomb lighting) New man on the Minnesota Vikings (Minnesota Vikings) Truth hurts, needed something more exciting (Yee) Bom bom bi dom bi dum bum bay (Eh, yeah, yeah, yeah) Bridge I'ma hit you back in a minute (Yeah, yeah) I don't play tag, bitch, I been it (One time) We don't fuck with lies (Two times), we don't do goodbyes (Woo) We just keep it pushing like ay-ay-ay I'ma hit you back in a minute (Yeah, yeah) I don't play tag, bitch, I been it (One time) We don't fuck with lies (Two times), we don't do goodbyes (Woo) We just keep it pushing like ay-ay-ay (Woo) Chorus Why're men great 'til they gotta be great? ('Til they gotta be great) Don't text me, tell it straight to my face (Tell it straight to my face) Best friend sat me down in the salon chair (Down in the salon chair) Shampoo press, get you out of my hair Fresh photos with the bomb lighting (Bomb lighting) New man on the Minnesota Vikings (Minnesota Vikings) Truth hurts, needed something more exciting (Yee) Bom bom bi dom bi dum bum bay (Eh, yeah, yeah, yeah) Outro With the bomb lighting Minnesota Vikings Yee, eh, yeah, yeah, yeah Why It Rocks # This song was great # This lyrics are great # The music video and lyric video are great # The live performance flute are great The Only Bad Quality # This song was accused of plagiarism, twice. Videos Category:2010s Category:Lizzo Songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Pop Category:Songs from movies Category:Lizzo